


Livin' So Good

by laratoncita



Series: To Live & Die in LA [13]
Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laratoncita/pseuds/laratoncita
Summary: This time next year I'll be living so good won't remember no pain, I swear—SZA, "Normal Girl"“Did you just piss yourself,” Oscar says, unthinkingly, and Neni gives him the nastiest look she can manage.“Pendejo,” she says, voice going a little funny, “I think my water just broke.”(Future fic requested from tumblr!)
Relationships: Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Female Character(s), Sad Eyes/Original Female Character(s)
Series: To Live & Die in LA [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449880
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Neni’s in the middle of saying something stupid—“You looked like a fucking egghead when I met you, bro,”—when she stops suddenly and looks down at herself. She’s got a plate in one hand, half-eaten arrachera smothered in green sauce. Sad Eyes is inside getting them more drinks, Claudia fixing Cesar’s plate for him despite his complaints.

There’s also a wet spot on her canvas pants.

“Did you just piss yourself,” Oscar says, unthinkingly, and Neni gives him the nastiest look she can manage.

“Pendejo,” she says, voice going a little funny, “I think my water just broke.”

It takes a second for the words to hit Oscar, and when they do he drops the tongs he’s holding on his feet. “What?”

Claudia and Cesar turn their heads, confused, while he reaches out to Neni like he needs to catch her. She’s blinking at him, same as the other two.

“Oscar?” Claudia says, concerned, and he looks at her, feeling wild-eyed.

“I’m fine,” Neni says at the same time he says, voice higher than he means it to be, “Her water broke.”

Claudia’s eyebrows go up; she takes a few steps closer, too, says, voice worried, “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” Neni says.

“Do we need to go to the hospital?”

“No—“

“I think we should—“

“What’s going on?” Oscar jumps a little, not having heard Sad Eyes come back out. He’s standing next to Cesar, the both of them looking concerned.

“Nothing,” Neni says, shaking Claudia and Oscar off her. She takes a careful step towards Sad Eyes. “My water broke. Can you get the change of clothes I left in the car?”

“What do you mean nothing—“

“Can you shut up,” she says, eyebrows screwed up. She’s touching her stomach carefully, said _Thirty-nine weeks today!_ when she showed up an hour earlier, fingers laced with Alejo’s.

“Yeah,” Sad Eyes says, “you still feeling contractions?”

“You’ve been feeling _contractions_ —“

“Hombre,” she says, “labor takes _hours_ , they’re barely twenty minutes apart—“

“Are you sure we shouldn’t take you to the hospital?” Cesar sounds worried. Oscar feels about ten times worse.

“Yeah,” she says, “Alejo, can you—“

“Be right back,” Sad Eyes says, and jogs out front. Oscar feels a little crazy at how relaxed both he and Neni are.

“Why are you so calm?” He’s not demanding it, not really. Neni scowls at him.

“When they’re five minutes apart I’ll leave,” she says. “What, you want me to call my OB and tell her what’s up?”

“Yes.”

“Claudia,” she says, turning to her, voice serious. Claudia looks concerned, but still too calm in Oscar’s opinion. “I hope you’re prepared for when this dumbass knocks you up.”

“Your water _broke_.”

“Stop mansplaining pregnancy to me,” she says, and then shouts, “Alejo, grab the cute pants I brought, not those ugly ones with the stain,” looking pleased at the faint _Okay!_ that follows. Then she looks at Oscar and says, sounding worried, “Bro, you wanna maybe sit down?“ and he’s only a little annoyed to admit he should.


	2. Chapter 2

“You want what?”

“Pickles,” Claudia says. “Oh, and Cheese Whiz? Get some crackers, too.”

Oscar stares at her. She’s not showing all that much, but he knows her better than himself; he’s watched as her shirts started to settle over her differently, how she’s switched over to loose dresses out of comfort. The baby’s started kicking already, and sometimes she’ll reach over while they’re sitting together and press his hand to her belly, the heel of their daughter’s foot digging into his palm.

He and Cesar, admittedly, put her through hell the first few months of her pregnancy, but they’re a lot better now. It’s been hard and awful in a lot of ways, but they’re making it up to her—Cesar’s been brainstorming names, and Oscar’s buying baby clothes that Claudia scolds him over, trying not to smile at the baby Adidas he definitely knew she’d love.

What he’s a little less prepared for is the cravings—pickles today, nine at night and Claudia already in pajamas. Her hair is loose, and she’s making eyes at him like she always does when she wants him to do something for her. It shouldn’t work after all these years, but Oscar never claimed he wasn’t a sucker. The other day she desperately needed a mangonada, last week McDonald’s fries. She didn’t even offer to share.

He’s in pajamas, too. He silently holds his hands out and she passes him the t-shirt he’s just taken off, asks her if he should pick anything else up. Maybe he’s resigned to it already

“Brownie mix, please,” she says, batting her eyelashes at him. Oscar’s a sucker and he knows this. At least he gets a kiss for all the trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

“Oscar,” Cesar says, “can I have some money for—”

Oscar throws his wallet at him, pulling away from kissing Claudia to tell him, voice stern, “ _Here_.”

Claudia grins, a little embarrassed from where she’s belly-down on her towel, Oscar next to her on one elbow and clearly a little annoyed. “What are you getting, baby?” she asks, catching the hand that Oscar extends to brush some of her hair back over her shoulder. She smiles at him, and Cesar tries not to gag at how it makes Oscar’s whole body go lax.

It’s the summer after junior year, and last time Cesar convinced the two of them to take him and the crew to the beach it ended with the five of them tipsy off vodka lemonades, bought while Oscar and Claudia were once again more distracted by each other than concerned with watching the teens they were entrusted with. Geny Martinez had told Claudia she was _disappointed_ in her, and now Ruby isn’t allowed to the beach without a real adult present. Claudia’s still hurt by it, but Oscar clearly hasn’t let the lesson stick, considering he threw his wallet at Cesar for interrupting last time, too.

He clearly wants to get back to necking, if the way he trails his hand down the tattoo Claudia has of his name on her shoulder is any evidence. When Cesar makes a disgusted face at the gesture Claudia makes it right back. He can’t help but grin. “Ice cream.”

Her face lights up. “Oh, what kind?”

“Whatever the paletero has,” he says, and digs through Oscar’s wallet for singles.

Claudia starts to get up, sticks her tongue out at Oscar when he says her name, disgruntled. “Quiero helado,” she tells him, and tugs her shorts back on, grabs for her flip-flops. “Plus, last time you gave him your wallet he came back drunk.”

“I was just a little tipsy,” Cesar corrects her, and tries not to shrink under her glare.

“That’s ‘cause he was tryna show off to his friends,” Oscar says, turning onto his back and putting his sunglasses back on. He folds his arms beneath his head. “You don’t have to go with him, it’s not like he’ll get lost.”

“I’m not bringing you back any ice cream,” she tells him, and he shrugs. “And I’m not sharing.”

“That’s fine.”

“Neither is Cesar,” she says, and Oscar lifts his sunglasses a little, raises his eyebrow at them both.

“Van a ir o no?”

“Your brother’s annoying,” Claudia tells Cesar, starting to lead them towards the paletero, not that it stops Oscar from calling after them, _You already said yes, no take-backs!_ Cesar just grins at the way it makes her roll her eyes and smile. “C’mon, I want one of those lemonades, too. You can have a sip.”


End file.
